Flashbacks
by insane coffeemug
Summary: Craig remembers the happy times together with Tweek. Rated T - Just in case. Oneshot!


**A/N: Nothing to say, ****really**. It's 3 in the morning so for _any_ grammar mistakes or such, ignore it! And just so you know it: Italics are Flashbacks, Normal is Present! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :D

**Note: Normal POV.**

******Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot**

**Enjoy~**

At 6 o'clock sharp in the evening Craig opened the door to his shared apartment with Tweek and let himself plop onto the couch. It was silent and so he assumed that Tweek was already asleep. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He let out a sigh.

"Who would've thought that it can come like this after a silly fight in the 3rd grade?" Craig asked himself out loud and snickered as the memory filled his head immediately...

_As Cartman walked to Tweek to tell him that Craig and him would fight against each other after school, Craig began thinking about it. 'Why would Tweek wanna fight against me? I mean, sure, we've never been the best friends but he is a loyal friend since preschool and I can say that he would __**never **__wanna fight against me. Never. So why?'_

_But being the naive nine year old boy Craig was, he didn't understand Cartman, Stan and Kyle set up the fight and so he fought agains Tweek. Most of the time in the hospital after the fight it was silent and they stared both angry at the ceiling. 'I can't __**belive**__ Tweek said that about me! I've never done __**anything **__to him!' he thought._

_"...You can throw a good punch, blondie." Craig said after a long silence, slowly loosing interest in being mad at the little blonde. Tweek turned his head slowly to him, now compleatly still because of the meds at the hospital they set him on, and looked confused. Then he began to smile._

_"...Thanks. Same to you." Tweek giggled quietly. Then there was another silence before Craig spoke up again._

_"Do you... wanna come over tomorrow? ...We could watch Red Racer together..." Craig asked quietly. Tweek let out a short laugh and nodded his head._

_"Sure!"_

"This is where everything started... We've become the best friends after that stupid fight." Craig said to himself and let out a quick laugh. He stood up and walked to a big shelve and picked up a blue frame. He smiled.

"I can still remember exactly Tweeks 17th birthday..."

_Craig was feeling weird around his best friend Tweek for a while now. He didn't knew why but never let the blonde know. After all, Craig was 17 years old but never had a girlfriend so he never knew what that feeling was. He didn't knew why he didn't wanted a girlfriend either, so he let it drop._

_Today was the blondes 17th birthday and he had invited Craig over. He never invited the others over or went to others very often because he didn't really trusted them. But Craig was different. He trusted Craig because Craig trusted him. Craig was feeling nervous the whole day after Tweek called him and asked him over. He was nearly __**running**__ through his room and almost going insane. His mind screamed 'What the hell! Why am I going so paranoid about going over to him?'._

_Eventually he clamed down and made his way over to the blondes house._

_"Happy birthday, Tweekers." he said as Tweek opened the door opened and smiled, what is a rather unnormal thing for Craig Tucker. Tweek smiled back and stepped a bit to the side so Craig could enter the house. There were a awarked silence between then as they sat down in Tweeks room. Then Craig pulled something out of his bag and handed it to Tweek, looking down to hide his obvious blush._

_"Here." he said. Tweek took the, in plain green paper wrapped package in his bony long fingers and looked at first just at Craig, then the package, and then again to Craig before he slowly opened it. Under the green paper was a beautiful blue frame with a picture in it. The picture showed themselves in the 6th grade when they went with Clyde, Token and Kevin to Starks Pond. It was a rather sunny and hot day for South Park and so they decided to go swimming. Clyde went around and took a lot of photos that day and eventually noticed, that Tweek and Craig were at no photo to be seen. As he asked, the black haired teen answered that he simply didn't liked photos and flipped him off and the blonde that he feared that the flashlight would make him blind. At the end he somehow got the two to take a few photos of them. Craigs favourite photo was as he was standing next to Tweek, one arm around the smaller blonde and flashed the tiniest bit of a smile as he saw a brilliant bright pink grow on the others cheeks. He smiled._

_"Thank you." Tweek said and smiled brightly, fighting back the tears that welled up in his eyes and hugged Craig. Craig hesitated at first but hugged back. They pulled back and cold grey-blue eyes met warm hazel ones. Craig couldn't look away. He reached his hands to Tweeks face. The blondes eyes became half-lidded and his usual jumpy personality clamed down. 'What the hell am I doing...?' Craig asked himself, but too late. He closed the space between them. The blonde melted within a second. He sneaked one hand under the noirettes Chullo and his other hand wrapped itself around Craigs neck. The black haired teen pulled gently away._

_"Tweek, I-" was all Craig could say before he was cut off of the coffee addict._

_"nghh- I-I love you!" Tweek bluttered out, squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment and now beginning to shake and trembling again. Craigs surprised face changed quickly into a soft smile._

_"Be my boyfriend." the noirette said softly, something, you wouldn't have expected from him. The reply, however, came instantly._

_"Yes!"_

Craig let out a chuckle.

"He said it was the best birthday he ever had." he said and looked through the apartment. The noirette walked into the kitchen and immediately noticed the faded coffee stain on the wall near the window that let him remember the day, the blonde and him renovated their apartment...

_"Cutie, where did ya leave the brushes again?" 18 year old Craig Tucker shouted through his and his boyfriends new apartment. They just finished painting the kitchen walls and wanted to move to the living room. As Craig and Tweek finished school, they moved out of their old homes and moved together. The reason was simple: no alone-time. Everytime the couple were in Craigs or Tweeks room, somebody would run in, almost like they didn't wanted them to be alone. That's also the reason why they both are still virgins. As they told their parents they are dating, they went __**nuts**__. Tweek put his head from the kitchen door and twitched._

_"Ack! On the-the floor in the h-hall! - nghh..!" he replied and went back in the kitchen to make himself a pot of coffee. The need was strong because the blonde hadn't any since yesterday noon. Craigs words still ringed in the blondes head as if he just said them; 'Tweekers, so much coffee isn't good for you. Cut it back a little 'til tomorrow after lunch when we renovate the apartment.' Tweek asked why but the noirette just gave a small smile and wrapped his long arms around the coffee addicts slim waist from behind and nuzzled his nose into Tweeks neck. He knew pretty damn well that the blonde loved this. 'C'mon, For me.' he said and instantly the blonde agreed._

_The ‚beep' of the coffeemaker brought him back to the present and went quickly over to pour him some coffee into a cup. He looked out of the window and silently sipped at his coffee. Meanwhile did Craig painted half of the living room and decided to take a break. He looked around for his blonde boyfriend and found him in the kitchen. His back was facing Craig and he was curious looking out of the window. Craig walked towarts him and wrapped his arms around him, what scared the blonde and let him drop his coffeecup._

_"Fucking-! Ack!- Craig! D-don't scare me l-like that!" Tweek breathed out as he saw it was Craig. Craig just stared at the coffee stain on the fresh painted wall. It wasn't big but it__** was **__there. When Tweek realized what Craig was staring at, he went paranoid._

_"Oh god- I- y-you- fucking J-Jesus! I-I-! Ack!-" Tweek stuttered out but went silent as the noirette suddenly began to laugh. Loud. As he catched himself again he grinned brightly and hugged the blonde tighter._

_"...Craig?"_

_"Yeah?" he replied and looked down at his boyfriend._

_"Y-You're not -Geh! ...mad?" the coffee addict twitched. Craig shook his head._

_"No, Tweek. This is some kickass memory to remember!" he laughed._

"God, I was _so_ right! It _is _a kickass memory!" Craig laughed and went back into the living room. He sat on the couch and searched for the remote. He couldn't find it and looked under the couch cushions. But insteat the remote he found a CD wrap. As he opened it he found the CD he got from Tweek for their first anniversary...

_It was 13:00 o'clock as Craig came back from the grocery store he heared music playing. It was the couples anniversary and Tweek made him go buy more coffee because they were out and begged in a very cute way so Craig couldn't say no. The noirette placed the bags on the counter and walked upstairs. The music only got louder and soon he was standing infront of their bedroom door, from where the music came. The door was a crack open and he peered in. What he saw, let the blood rush in his face. Tweek was jumping on the huge bed adorably up and down, toothbrush tightly in his small hand and singing into it. He was wearing one of Craigs large dark blue T-shirts he allways slept in and rather short sky blue shorts with loose falling white socks._

_"- He ate my heart, Instead he's a monster in my bed, I wanna Just Dance, But he took me home instead, Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed, We french kissed on a subway train, He tore my clothes right off, He ate my heart the he ate my brain! That boy is a monster, M-m-m-monster! -" the blonde sang. Craig reconised the song; it was ‚Monster' by ‚Lady GaGa'. He opened the door fully and stepped inside. The blonde coffee addict immediately noted someone entered the room and let him fall on the bed._

_"...finished your show?" Craig asked smirking as he saw the blondes face lit up bright pink._

_"C-Craig! H-h-how luh-long did you -Ack! stand t-there?" Tweek stuttered out and stood up to turn the music off._

_"Well, unconfortably not long but long enough to say that this was the hottest little show I've ever seen." he grinned and walked to Tweek. The blonde took the CD out of the player and put it into a CD wrap and handed it to Craig. The noirette took it and smiled._

_"I-I got it fuh-for you - nghh-! cuz you s-said you -Ack! luh-liked it. I thought it fi-fits for us. Ack! ...For o-our -Gah! ann-anniversary..." Tweek expained and hugged the noirette. Craig hugged back and kissed Tweeks head._

_"I love you, mochaccino." he said, using one of the favourite nicknames of Tweek._

_"...love y-you, too."_

Grinning, Craig placed the CD wrap on the coffeetable and leaned back into the couch.

Suddenly Craig heared a loud noise and looked up the stairs.

"Tweek?" he shouted to know if his lover made the noise. After a few seconds came the reply.

_"Yes?" _came a muffled voice. Craig raised a eyebrow.

"Are you the whole time awake?" he asked. Again after a few seconds came the reply.

_"Yeah! Can you come up real quick?" _Tweek asked from upstairs. Craig raised the other eyebrow. Something was odd. Tweek didn't stutter. He quickly walked upstairs and opened the bedroom door. It was dark. He took a step in and immediately was blindfolded.

"Tweek?" he asked. The blonde grinned behind him, his plan worked.

"Yes?" he whispered into the noirette ear, making the said one shiver.

"What're you doing?" Craig asked but didn't tried to pull the blondfold off. The blonde giggled quickly and licked the others ear playfully. Then the blindfold was pulled off and the dark room was now shining in a warm light that came from the two candles beside the bed, that had some dark red sheets on it. Tweek was still standing behind him, almost trying to hide something.

"...Tweek?" he tried to turn around but the blonde behind him just placed his hands on Craigs shoulders and moved with him so he still couldn't see him. Craig raised a eyebrow again and grinned.

"How come you don't stutter?" he asked.

"I made me a very big pot of coffee before you came. I wanted to make sure you like your surprise." Tweek whispered in the noirettes ear again. _Surprise...? _Finally the blonde stepped infront of his boyfriend. The sight was breathtaking. The blonde actually managed to get a hairbrush through his thick, messy blond hair and fixed it with cute pink and green hairclips. He was wearing a tight fitting blue T-shirt that hugged his slim form perfectly and a black short and fluffy skirt with blue loose falling socks. He looked adorable and it turned Craig on.

"Shit..." breathed the noirette out. Tweek grinned, proud of himself and walked slowly towards his black haired boyfriend and let his hips swing in a sensuous manner. He wrapped his arms around Craigs neck and giggled again. The noirette put his hands on his boyfriends waist and kissed him quick on the lips before he spoke again.

"And why, may I ask, do I get a surpise?" he asked. The blonde looked up with a raised eyebrow, confusion written all over his face.

"...Craig, don't tell me you forgot_ your own _birthday."

"...It's my birthday?" Craig asked confused.

"Um, yeah?" he giggled out.

There was silence for a few seconds before Craig shrugged.

"Oh, well. Screw it!" he said smirking and attacked the blondes lips in a passionate kiss and moved with him to the bed.

Needless to say that Craig_ loved _his birthday.


End file.
